Crime Scene
by WuWuBelle
Summary: A forensic expert ensnares the heart of a neutered vampire... This stuff can only happen in Sunnydale... Gawd, I love that town! Spike/OC, Buffy/Angel
1. Chapter 1

**Crime Scene**

Author's note: An enchanting singer at night and a no-nonsense CSI agent by day, Anne Clarke unconsciously ensnares the heart of big bad William the Bloody from their very first meeting. Hmm... kinda makes you wonder what a forensic expert has to say on the existence of vampires, huh? Spike/other, Buffy/Angel, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. 'Nuff said.

One.

_Baby you're a wrecking ball_

_Crashing into me_

_Nothing I can do but fall_

_Piece by piece_

_You broke down every part of me_

_That ever thought I'd never need you, baby_

The haunting voice came from the smoke-filled stage of the Bronze, its high resonating sound instantly attracted both young and old. Teenagers flocked near the stage where the newest rock band in town was playing, their attention completely focused on the solitary figure of the band's soulful singer.

Buffy glanced at the stage, craning her neck to see the band as the crowd thickened. She sighed in frustration, "Damn! _Shadow Core_ finally came onstage, and I had to be 5 inches too short to see them!"

Angel chuckled, earning a blistering glare from the Slayer, "I could lift you up my shoulders, if you want." He offered.

"Her voice is sooo divine!" Willow gushed. Then she frowned, "But I thought their lead singer was a man."

Xander piped up, "Yeah. Last time I saw them, their lead singer was a guy named Keith Marshall."

Buffy commented, "I have to say, I'm liking her style."

The group decided to hang out at the local bar to unwind after a night of serious slaying. They just took out a nest of vampires that recently took residence in Sunnydale, and they were in need of some serious post-slayage fun. Giles opted to go home, the enticing solitude of home irresistible to the librarian.

"Will you lot shut your gobs? A bloke can't enjoy real music with you people yapping about." Spike grumbled, taking a swallow from his English beer. After glaring at the group of Scoobies, he turned back to stare transfixed at the seductive silhouette of the singer.

Buffy frowned, "What did he just say?" She asked Angel, who merely chuckled.

_Everybody's telling me_

_I'm over my head_

_If they don't feel you loving me_

_They all say that I've gone crazy_

_Maybe, but it's too late now to save me_

_I'm too tangled_

Her full black mane curled at the tips, its full length falling just above her waist. Her smoky blue eyes artfully made into an enticing look. She looked every bit the bad-assed rocker chick, with her black ensemble of halter bikini top, tight jeans and high-heeled boots. Her lips were painted a soft pink, softening the toughness her persona projected.

_It's twisted, messed up_

_And the more I think about it_

_It's crazy, but so what_

_I may never understand it_

_I'm caught up and I'm hanging on_

_I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong_

_Even if it's twisted_

_Maybe it's not right_

_But that's all right_

_Yeah, it's all right tonight_

Anne sang with an angelic voice, the stark contrast from her appearance was the reason most of the Bronze patrons took notice. The band was fairly new, since they were often heard playing only a handful of their original material.

As she crooned the last note, loud clapping and raucous yelling reverberated throughout the Bronze's interior, Anne smiled widely, her incredible beauty dazzling most of the male populace of the bar. Spike himself was no exception.

His cigarette lay forgotten as he stared at the black-haired angel on stage. Buffy nudged a bemused Angel, grinning at the rapturous expression on the bleached vampire's face.

Anne chuckled as the hoots grew louder, "Good Evening, Bronze people! Sorry to disappoint you, but Keith has pneumonia so I'm filling in."

"Anytime, baby!" A male voice shouted from the back.

"Hey! Maybe the Dingoes could hire her. You're short a singer, right?" Willow practically bounced in her seat. "With Devon going solo in LA and all…"

Oz grinned in amusement and shrugged, "Gotta check with the guys first."

Anne smiled, replying to the enthusiastic shout, "Thanks. Anyway, I don't know about you but I'm in the mood for some rockin' tunes tonight! Ladies? "

The unmistakable guitar strains of _Can't Fight the Moonlight_ echoed through the speakers. Amid hoots and squeals, Anne winked at the crowd as she sashayed her hips in time to the music.

_Under the lovers' sky_

_Gonna be with you_

_And no one's gonna be around_

_You think it's you in full_

_Well just wait until, till the sun goes down_

_All I need is starlight, starlight_

_There's a magical feeling, so right_

_When I steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist_

_Got to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, butt you know that you _

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

"I didn't know Spike knew this Leanne Rimes' song." Buffy marveled as she saw the bleached vampire bob his head to the song's beat.

Willow giggled, "Who would've known underneath that bad-ass exterior lies the heart of a whimsical romantic?"

"Bugger off." Spike growled, never taking his eyes off the stage.

_There's no escape in love_

_Once the gentle breeze_

_Weaves its spell upon your heart_

_No matter what you think_

_It won't be too long_

_Till you're in my arms_

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_We'll be lost in the rhythm, so right_

_Will it steal your heart tonight?_

_You can try to resist_

_Got to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it_

_No matter what you do_

_The night is gonna get to you_

_I don't need your starlight, starlight_

_There's a magical feeling, so right_

_Here, I'm-a steal your heart tonight _

_You can try to resist_

_Got to hide from my kiss_

_Don't you know, don't you know_

_That you can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart_

_Don't you know, don't you know_

_That you can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it_

_Gonna get to your heart_

Nobody noticed Spike leave as the band finished the set.

He kept his eyes trained on the beautiful raven-haired woman making her way towards the long bar. He maneuvered his way through the crowd, securing his spot just beside her. He mouthed the word beer to the familiar bartender, settling on the stool beside the woman who managed to ensnare his senses for the first time in a long while.

She was nursing a bottle of beer, sighing in contentment as the cool liquid soothed her dry mouth. The night was finally over, having done her part and fulfilling her duty as a loving sister. A flash of white caught her eye. She turned and found herself staring into the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. She quickly turned away, suddenly nervous at the piercing stare that she felt could see all the way to her soul.

"You have a very beautiful voice."

Oh, god. His sexy drawl seemed to make her heart grow faster. It didn't help that he looked devilishly appealing in his black get-up. Hmmm… nice. Would you look at those cheekbones… full lips… that chest… oooh, he's got a scar on the left brow…Her mind whispered. She opted to give him a sideway glance, "Thanks." She looked at him from beneath her lashes, "Do you come here often?" She DID NOT just utter the lamest pick-up line of all time.

Smirking, Spike nodded, "Yep. Spike." He extended a hand, suddenly breaking her from her reverie.

Anne hesitated for a second before taking his hand. "Anne."

"When did you move to our good ol' Sunnyhe…uh – dale?"

Anne looked at him in surprise, "How'd you know I was new here?" She asked suspiciously.

"Ducks, I've been here for quite a while. I'd know if a person is new blood." He bent to light his cigarette.

"Funny you should say that. Considering the heinous murders going around the town." Annie raised a brow.

Spike shrugged, "Tis the way of our world, luv. Nothing remarkable there really."

She watched him inhale the smoke. "You know, those could kill you too."

He chuckled, "Don't worry, luv. I'm already dead anyway."

Common sense dictated she should take it at face value, but somehow she got the feeling he really meant it. That's just stupid! "You're one strange man, Spike."

"We all are." He replied matter-of-factly. "Anyway, what brought you to our good town?"

She looked at him hesitatingly. "I got transferred last week to the new CSI headquarters in town." Anne related, taking a quick swig of her beer.

"CSI, huh? You do those fingerprints and stuff?"

"Yeah. Evidence, DNA analysis, investigative work… we're simply detectives who rely on the solid evidence of science." Anne took another swig of her beer.

"So you moonlight as a singer at night and work on dead people during the day?"

Anne shook her head. "This was just a one-time deal. My brother's band needed a singer, so I offered my services. Keith's their real singer." As if on cue, a tall man waved from the stage, signaling that the band was about to jet. She nodded, raising her beer to tell him she was staying.

"Such a shame. You do have a bloody amazing voice." Spike commented, staring intently at her.

Anne smiled, "Thanks." She felt giddy with his compliment.

Spike chuckled, "Just a week-old in town. There's time yet to break you into the Sunnydale world, sweets." He threw a couple of bills on the bar then stood up. "I have to go… nearing dawn and all. Be seeing you around, luv." He started to saunter off.

Anne glanced at her watch, "I thought Prince Charming turned into a frog at midnight, not dawn." She grinned.

Spike grinned back, "You got your fairytales mixed up, little girl. Besides, I'm no prince. Just the big bad wolf." He gave her a feral grin.

Anne snorted, "Yeah right. Go on home, wolfie. Don't let the good fairy godmother turn you into a rat."

"Knowing this town, that just might happen." He called out, his duster swishing about his feet as he walked off.

****************************

A/N: Lyrics were from: Carrie Underwood's _Twisted_

Leanne Rimes' _Can't Fight the Moonlight_


	2. Chapter 2

TWO.

"Details, Morrison." Anne marched up inside the taped off perimeter of the night's new crime scene. A handful of police officers were milling about, mostly looking bored and sleepy.

It never ceases to amaze her, even after two weeks of residence in the small town, how the Sunnydale people seem to take everything in stride. Death seemed to have lost the power to shock them, even the police didn't have the enthusiasm for their work anymore. She was surprised the police department even bothered to reorganize their CSI department.

Morrison pointed to 5 bodies already covered by white blankets, "Brutally murdered, they are. A possible animal attack, by the looks of things." He looked behind her, "Where's Jordan?" He asked.

She sighed, "He caught the flu. I gave him the night off." Her CSI team consisted of 5 people, including her. The other three were each currently working on separate murder cases. Jordan was supposed to help her with this particularly difficult assignment, with the killer still on the loose and liable to keep on with the killing. The strong enthusiastic support (note the deeply sarcastic note) from the sheriff and the rest of the police department certainly makes her work all the more easier.

Anne set aside her toolbox then proceeded to put on a pair of surgical gloves. She bent to examine one of the corpses. She pulled back the blanket, wrinkling her nose at the acrid smell of decay that assailed her senses. "Hoo-boy… stinky. Must be lying around for practically a week, tops. What? Discovering dead bodies in the middle of a public cemetery not a novelty anymore?" She remarked sarcastically, automatically reaching inside her kit for a pair of gloves.

Morrison shrugged, glancing pointedly at his watch.

She carefully inspected each corpse, snapping pictures from every possible angle for filing. They were killed not by any normal random animal attack, of that she was certain. But she was also sure that whoever did this was more than an animal. No animal could have been more methodical and precise than the monster that did this.

She collected every bit of evidence she could find: stray hairs, fingernails, torn fabric, etc. She scraped dried blood and flesh from the victims' fingers. She kept all these in separate containers, to be sent down to the lab for further analysis.

Three of the victims were adults, two males and a female. The other two were twin five-year-old boys. Another family massacre. Anne stamped down any feelings of rising hysteria and panic. Too many crimes and killings had already passed her by, both personal and work-related. Numbing her mind was the only way to go.

They all had the same twin puncture wounds on the neck. Their fingers, ears, lips, tongues and hearts were meticulously removed. Their hair was shaved clean and certain portions of skin were sliced off. Defined knife marks were seen on their backs, forming clear-cut patterns and figures. She wouldn't altogether be surprised to learn if this family suffered hours of torture and agony before the murderer finally killed them.

She closed her eyes and tried to visualize the crime's sequence of events. She held a recorder in one hand as she started to think out loud. "Bodies dumped in plain sight, probably used a van. Tire tracks… tire tracks…" She moved towards the road. "Faint, but still here." She snapped a couple of pictures. "Van moves towards north…" She made a mental note to check on the van's model. "Footprints… three sets, two pairs of boot-marks and a pair of rubber shoes. From their shoe size, dispatchers were probably males. Big ones." She snapped several pictures to record the shoe marks.

Something reflected under the streetlight, catching Anne's attention. She bent to pick up a gold necklace with a strange-looking pendant. "Hello, what do we have here?" She held it up against the light and noted the markings engraved on its surface. "Possibly dropped by the suspects. Gotta get this fingerprinted." She dropped it into a resealable plastic bag to store it with the other evidence. She straightened up and massaged her neck, still deep in thought.

"Uh, ma'am? Are you going to take much longer with the nitpicking? I have the missus and supper waiting and all…" Morrison grunted, eyeing her thorough investigation of the bodies and the surrounding area.

Anne stamped down on her rising irritation at the potbellied Sergeant. She wasn't here to fix the whole police department, just the crime laboratory. She merely nodded and replied curtly, "Fine. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you send word to Adams down by the lab to wait for these bodies? You can go now and send these so she could start on the autopsy. And keep this area taped off."

Anne packed up as Morrison motioned for his men to move and finish clearing the scene. Standing up, she gave the scene one last once-over. Finding nothing more to help her investigation, she sighed and closed the toolbox. She left the scene and strode towards her waiting black Porsche.

Another workday comes to an end. She mused. As she drove into the night, she unconsciously started longing for beer, band music and certain bleached blondes…

Shaking her head, she tried to clear it of unwanted images that made her wish for more than the dismal tone her life has picked up lately. She repeated her lifelong mantra once more: _Work comes first. Love brings pain. Work comes first. Love brings pain. Work comes first…_

Knowing that Adams would finish a detailed report by the next day, she headed for her office to store the evidence she collected in the laboratory for further analysis. A handful of people remained in the CSI building. She finished in record time, eager to go home and rest.

After depositing her work, she headed straight for home. The large house by Revello Drive exuded a welcoming atmosphere, with the warm lights flooding the interior. She grinned in anticipation of the welcome she was going to receive once she stepped inside. She continued to sit silently by the car after she parked by the garage door, reflecting on the cases that were dumped on her lap the moment she accepted her post here in Sunnydale.

Three family massacres already in two short weeks, a missing high school student found in an alley drained of blood, a possible hit-and-run/murdered victim, and a suspicious suicide… talk about your killing sprees.

All three family cases were eerily identical, therefore scratching the random-killing theory. This was clearly the work of a signature killer, his method of murder all identical and distinctive. She wouldn't be surprised when the lab results came up with useless information. This killer had a penchant for planting evidence, revealing an in-depth knowledge of forensics. Anne rested her head on the wheel, willing the ghastly images of the slain families to recede to the back of her mind. It was several moments before she felt composed enough to move out of the comfort of her car.

As she walked up the steps of her house, she spied a dark figure a few feet from her house, whistling softly. A glimpse of white hair caused her heart to skip a beat and her stomach to do flip-flops. The sound of that familiar deep accented voice confirmed the stranger's identity.

"Hiya, ducks. Fancy meeting up with you again." Spike greeted her cheerfully, his eyes silently feasting on her angelic features. He hadn't figured on how much he missed her.

Anne stood silently, drinking in the sight of all that male virility and magnetism. Her tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips, swallowing slowly the lump that lodged in her throat. She cleared her throat, "Hi. What brings you to this part of town?"

Spike smiled, "Nothing much. Visiting a … friend." He gestured at the house next to hers, "Sla… uh, Buffy lives right next door. Silly twit had a problem with pipes. Took me and the poof practically all day to fix 'em up."

Anne nodded, wondering who the 'poof' and Buffy were. She glanced up at her house and offered, "Would you like to come in for coffee?" The moment the words came out, she felt an odd fluttering in her stomach. She unconsciously held her breath for his answer.

Spike shrugged, hiding his real pleasure at the spur-of-the-moment invite, "Sure, luv. Got nothing to do at home anyway." He said, grimacing inwardly at the thought of his crypt.

"What? No little wife waiting with a pot of hot stew after a long day's work?" Anne chuckled, walking up the porch steps.

Spike snorted, "Wife? Do I look like a whipped nancyboy to you?"

Opening the front door, she asked laughingly, "A what?"

Suddenly a green blur rocketed down the stairs towards Anne, latching on to her as she squealed. "Billy!"

Spike's jaw dropped. The gears started shifting through his brain… Anne was a mommy?!?

"Annie! Guess what? Guess what? I got a big star on my math test!" A little boy, dressed in what looked like a turtle suit, hopped excitedly from one foot to the other. "And Susie Potter screamed real funny after Jimmy dropped gum on her hair."

Anne smiled, "Looks like you've had a busy day, big boy." She turned her head to Spike and said, "Come on in."

Just then, Billy spotted Spike behind Anne and pulled the older woman closer. He whispered in a grave voice, "Annie, you shouldn't let strangers inside the house, remember?"

Anne grinned, "Billy, this is Spike. He's an old friend of mine." As Billy looked up suspiciously at the bleached blond, she straightened up to finish the introductions. "Spike, this is Billy, my little brother."

Spike snapped out of his stupor and slowly nodded in understanding. Billy held out his hand in a very grown-up way and said, "I'm Billy Clarke. I'm five years old. You look weird, mister. Are you sick?"

_I'm Spike, and I'm 130 years old. This is just normal vampire complexion, kid._ Spike thought dryly. Yes, that would really go well. Instead, he took the boy's hand and replied, "Nice to meet you, lad. Name's Spike. You look weird yourself, what are you supposed to be?"

Billy grinned, "I'm Michelangelo. You know, the ninja-turtle." He showed them his fighting stance, "I'm pr'paring for hall'ween."

The two adults chuckled at the kid's antics. Spike pretended to jab at the little turtle boy, amusing Anne to no end. He's gorgeous and he's great with kids…She felt the butterflies fluttering madly around her stomach. Even Billy seemed to like him, smiling widely with Spike's adult-like treatment of him.

"Oh, you're already here. I'm afraid I didn't hear you." An elderly woman made her way down the stairs. She smiled fondly at Billy, "This little angel just finished his bath. I was going to read him a bedtime story after I fixed the bathroom up a bit."

Anne laughed softly, "That's okay, Mrs. Henderson. I'll read him his story later. Why don't you go on home? It's pretty late as it is."

Mrs. Henderson nodded, "All right, dear. Don't stay up too late with your handsome gentleman, mind you."

Anne raised her brow as the old woman exited, "Handsome gentleman?"

Spike practically puffed his chest, "She's right you know."

"Spike, d'ya wanna have some hot choc'late?" Billy asked excitedly. " Mrs. Henderson fixed some earlier. Kevin and I went grocery shopping the other day and we got lots of choc'late and cookies and coco puffs and …" He continued to call out as he bounded towards the kitchen.

Anne grinned in amusement at her little brother, "He misses having Kevin and Chris at home. Kevin's the guitarist for _Shadow Core_ and Chris is a tennis player. They rarely stay with us nowadays, since their careers tend to do the traveling bit." She explained.

Spike nodded, "I have to admit, I was a mite shocked back there. I thought he was your son."

Anne shook her head, "Billy was an unexpected child. My parents sort of had a late honeymoon."

Spike asked, "Are they staying with you? Or are they on another honeymoon?" He teased.

Anne's mood sobered. She gave him a sad little smile, "I'd like to think they are. Dad was in a car accident the day Billy was born. Mom followed shortly, due to health complications."

Spike placed a comforting arm on her shoulders, "I'm sorry, luv. Tha's gotta be tough."

Anne shrugged, "It's alright. We've all adjusted. The only good thing that happened that day was I got accepted at CSI Las Vegas. At least I had a stable job to support Billy with. And I can't believe I've been telling a complete stranger about my life story." She mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. " I don't normally do this kind of thing. It usually takes several months to break down my defenses."

Spike chuckled, "You din't know this handsome gentleman is also a good listener, 'ey?"

Anne gave an unladylike snort. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, bleached stranger."

"Hey, guys! You coming or what?" Billy poked his head from the kitchen doorway.

"We're right behind you, squirt!" Anne gave him an exasperated look.

Spike followed, "Oy, you got some of those tiny marshmallows to go with that?"


End file.
